The objectives are to define and use naturally occurring tumors in dogs as models for experimental cancer therapy for humans. The life span of dogs is sufficiently long so that late tumor and normal tissue response can be evaluated. This is an inter-institutional study utilizing resources at Colorado State University, Duke University Medical Center, North Carolina State University and the University of Arizona. This program is based on experimental surgery, medicine, radiation and hyperthermia. The hyperthermia projects are designed to interface with the human hyperthermia program at Duke University Medical Center. Collaboration is continued with the hyperthermia program at the University of Arizona directly through the biostatistics and data management portions of the program. Cytometric and histologic classification of tumors will be done which may aid in selection of appropriate human patient populations for early phase studies. Tumors will be treated which have had limited therapeutic intervention prior to entry into the protocols and for which there is a reasonable probability for control. The Animal Tumor Center at Coloardo State University and the North Carolina Animal Cancer Treatment Program will provide the animal patients for these studies. Project 1 provides support for that aspect of the program. Project 2 is a study of whole body hyperthermia for melanomas. Canine melanoma patients will be admitted at veterinary hospitals at Colorado State University and North Carolina State University. Those animals will be assigned to this study which combines hyperthermia, irradiation and chemotherapy in an attempt to improve both local control and control of metastatic disease. Project 3 is a study of whole body hyperthermia and chemotherapy for lymphomas. This will also require the resources of the animal tumor centers. Project 4 is a study of limb sparing techniques, including surgery, radiation and chemotherapy for osteogenic sarcomas. Project 5 is a study of flow cytometric techniques to aid in analysis of tissue samples as potentially predictive assays for response of tumors to therapy. It will be possible to obtain tumor tissues prior to and following treatment and ultimately to relate tumor characteristics to subsequent response to therapy.